


Pregnancy Cravings?

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Normal ba mag-crave ang buntis sa tite?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 34





	Pregnancy Cravings?

**Author's Note:**

> Eto na smut n'yo mga anak. Patulugin n'yo na muna mga bata. Makalat ito pero sweet. Sabihin n'yo, sana all.

Chanyeol's busy working on his new project inside his home office when Baekhyun came in without knocking. 

At 21 weeks, very obvious na ang bump ni Baekhyun although, small pa rin compared to other bumps. 

Nag-consult na rin sila sa doktor ni Baekhyun and thankfully, wala naman daw masamang ibig sabihin ito. There are just some people na hindi talaga gaanong lumalaki ang tyan during pregnancy. They even made sure by checking on the baby with several tests and fortunately, baby Nugget is well and safe. 

One downside of Baekhyun being pregnant is his terrible moodswings. 

One minute, he's joking and laughing with Chanyeol and another, bigla na lang magagalit at iiyak. 

On the first trimester, sobrang naging anxious and insecure si Baekhyun dahil na rin sa pagbabago sa katawan. He wouldn't even let Chanyeol see him naked kaya wala din naging action. 

Little Chanyeol was blue for months.

Hindi rin naman pinipilit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun because he totally understands. He also reassures the other that he's beautiful, he's loved and he is very much appreciated. 

Then came the second trimester. 

Biglang bigla nag-boost ang confidence ni Baekhyun at madalas, makikita ni Chanyeol na naglalakad ito around the house with just a loose shirt and tiny underwear. 

Kasabay nito ang pag-bulusok ng sex drive n'ya na syempre, ikinatuwa ng isa. 

Often, Chanyeol wakes up in the morning with Baekhyun under the sheets, giving him a morning blowjob. 

And to be perfectly honest, hindi nagrereklamo si Chanyeol dito kahit pa pareho silang ma-late sa trabaho. 

Ang tagal tagal na rin naman kasi since they last had sex at whatever Baekhyun can give him, he'd gladly take. 

Walang pinipiling lugar ang libog ni Baekhyun. Noong nakaraan nga lang, nasa bahay sila ng magulang ni Chanyeol, biglang pasimpleng nag-aya si Baekhyun sa childhood bedroom ni Chanyeol at doon nagpa-tira. Bago pa nga yun, he set the mood while having brunch with the family. Walang kaalam alam ang lahat na jinajakol na pala ni Baekhyun sa Chanyeol sa ilalim ng lamesa. 

He's become more adventurous. Isang beses, dumalaw ito sa opisina ni Chanyeol and they fucked on his table habang may mga empleyadong nasa labas ng unlocked door. Anytime, pwedeng pumasok noon si Jongin pero wala silang pakialam. 

They even fucked in a restaurant's comfort room. Baekhyun promised to be quiet but well, promises were made to be broken, anyway. 

The couple just came home from work and had dinner. 

Baekhyun decided to take a nap, the pregnancy makes him tired and sleepy all the time. 

Samantalang si Chanyeol, nagta-trabaho pa rin sa kabilang kwarto na ginawa na n'yang opisina-slash-study room din ni Baekhyun. Ayos na rin since madalas na s'yang hindi nakakapasok sa office just to watch over Baekhyun lalo na noong nag-start ang Christmas break. 

The latter waltzed in unannounced at hinatak ang swivel chair ng fiancee n'ya before he sits on his lap. 

"Hi... Anong gusto ng baby ko?" Chanyeol asks, totally not surprised sa pagpasok ng fiance n'ya. It always happens naman kasi, Baekhyun loves disturbing him pag may ginagawa s'ya kasi he demands attention. 

Baekhyun nuzzles against his neck, slowly nipping at his sensitive skin and licking away whatever self-control Chanyeol has left. 

"Puro ka work eh. Ako naman." 

Chanyeol lazily smirks at sumandal sa upuan, grabbing Baekhyun's perky ass i. the process. "Okay. What does my baby want to do?" 

He expects nothing more than oral sex but Baekhyun plans something else. 

Sabi naman ni Doc, okay lang eh. 

"Tagal na nung huli, Daddy..." he whispers in a sensual voice while grinding against him. The way he calls Chanyeol Daddy is different from the other times he did it. 

Ibang Daddy yan eh, pang-kama na Daddy. 

The man underneath him is now completely turned on. Ang tagal tagal na talaga, sobra. Kaya parang gusto na n'ya agad bitbitin si Baekhyun papunta sa kwarto nila at ihagis sa kama bago bayuhin hanggang umaga pero bawal eh. They have to be careful now that they have Baby Nugget na. 

Gigil na gigil na si Chanyeol na pumipisil sa kahit anong parte ng katawan ni Baekhyun na mahawakan n'ya. He's biting his lower lip habang pinapanood ang fiance n'yang gumigiling sa ibabaw n'ya. 

Baekhyun then proceeds to discard both of their shirts bago sumunggab ng malalalim na halik sa isa. 

They're both raging hard at the contact. 

"Mahal, sa kwarto tayo. Fuck mo na ako." 

Hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol at binuhat s'ya without breaking their heated kiss. 

Mahal n'ya si Nugget, sobra. God knows how excited he is to meet their little girl or boy. Pero minsan, hindi n'ya maiwasan mainis kasi simula nang dumating si Nugget, halos wala nang babe time. Lagi kasing tulog o mainit ang ulo ng isa. Lalo na nung simula, halos ayaw magpa-hawak sa kanya. 

Na-miss n'ya to, sobra. 

There's minimal foreplay involved. 

Kung meron man, Chanyeol did all the work to make this as comfortable as it could be para sa mahal n'ya. 

Nangapa pa sila sa kung paanong posisyon ang gagawin nila dahil hindi na pwede madaganan ang bump n'ya. 

Gusto sana ni Baekhyun na s'ya ang umibabaw pero ayaw ni Chanyeol na hihiga lang s'ya at s'ya ang mapapagod. 

He had something else in mind. Nakapag-research na kaya s'ya. Chanyeol pa ba? 

"Hold on the bed's headboard, baby." he says habang gina-guide n'ya ito. 

Baekhyun's kneeling on the bed habang naka-kapit sa headboard ng kama nila, leaning a little forward, ass up habang si Chanyeol, mainit ang lapat ng mga labi sa likod n'ya pababa sa pwet n'ya. 

Isang hampas ang naramdaman no Baekhyun na nagpa-iktad sa kanya. 

"Just keep your hands there, baby." Bulong ni Chanyeol bago nag-iwan uli ng hampas na bumakat sa pwet ng isa. Gustong gusto n'ya kasing nakikitang naka-marka ang palad n'ya kay Baekhyun, it reminds him that this man is his. "I missed you like this baby. Whimpering under my touch, alam mo yun ha?" 

"Ako rin, mahal. Kaya ipasok mo na yan, sige na." 

He chuckles behind Baekhyun na halos magmakaawa na para sa tite n'ya habang sinasalsal nito ang sarili. 

"Patience, mahal." to this, Baekhyun groans. Alam n'ya na naiinis na ang buntis pero lalasapin n'ya muna ang sandali, baka kasi matagal na naman bago masundan.

Hinagod ni Chanyeol ang likod ng isa, marahan na dinadama ang bawat sulok ng katawan n'ya hanggang narating ng kamay n'ya ang isang utong ni Baekhyun. 

More than before, mas naging sensitive si Baekhyun sa parteng ito. 

"Mahal, ang ganda ganda mo, sobra. Ang tagal ko nang nanggigigil sa iyo, but I was worried you don't want me in you, yet. Nagseselos na nga ako kay Nugget eh," He said in between kisses sa balikat ng isa. "Na-miss mo rin ba ang tite ko?" 

"Yes, baby sobra. Sige na kasi, tangina ang tagal naman eh!" 

"Madaling madali eh, I'm not going anywhere mahal, sa'yo lang naman itong tite ko." 

Ang bastos talaga ng bibig nito ni Chanyeol pag nasa kwarto. Minsan nga kahit wala sa kwarto, bastos pa rin. 

He took his sweet time kanina to finger Baekhyun and make sure his hole won't rip kapag pinasok na n'ya ito. The last thing he wants to do ay masaktan n'ya si Baekhyun, baka lalo s'yang di maka-ulit eh. 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang base ng tite n'ya bago tinukso ang butas ni Baekhyun, paikot na nilalapat ang ulo ng burat nito. 

"Tangina, Chanyeol ipapasok mo ba o-" 

Bago pa matapos ang mga salita n'ya, napa-sigaw na lang s'ya nang biniglang ipasok ni Chanyeol ng buo ang tite n'ya. 

Halos hindi naka-hinga si Baekhyun sa sarap. Ramdam n'ya ang pag-pintig nito pati ang mga ugat na naka-bakat ditong humahagod sa bawat parte ng loob n'ya. 

"What were you saying?" nang-aasar na tanong ni Chanyeol. 

"Wala po, Daddy. Galaw ka na, please." 

"Okay, baby." sagot nito bago hinawakan ang leeg ni Baekhyun at sinimulan ng mabagal ang pag-bayo. "Shit, mahal ang sikip sikip mo. Does it hurt?"

Tanging iling lang ang sinagot ni Baekhyun. Pikit matang dinadama ang bawat pag-labas masok ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Hindi rin nakuntento si Chanyeol at makalipas lang ang ilang minuto, sinimulan na nitong bilisan ang pag-bayo. 

"Kapit ka, baby." He straightens up a bit, humawak sa bewang ni Baekhyun and nips on his neck. He pulls his cock out hanggang ulo nalang nito ang nasa loob bago mabilis na pinasok ulit lahat at paulit ulit na ginawa ito hanggang nanlalambot na ang tuhod ni Baekhyun. 

"Fuck! Mahal!" Lumipad ang isang kamay n'ya at humawak sa batok ni Chanyeol who's now mercilessly fucking him. "Sige pa! Sagad mo, shit!" 

"Lalabasan ka na?" 

"Almost, Mahal, sige pa." 

"Okay, sabi mo eh." he chuckles. 

Hindi lumipas ang isang minuto at nilabasan din si Baekhyun, he came untouched at kumalat ang tamod nito sa unan at bedsheet nila. 

He cries in pleasure dahil hindi pa rin humihinto si Chanyeol sa pagbayo sa kanya at sinabayan pa ng paglamutak sa dede n'ya. Hangga't hindi nanginginig si Baekhyun, hindi tinapos ni Chanyeol ang pagtira dito. 

Baekhyun falls on the bed, panting. Sobrang na-miss n'ya ang pakiramdam na ginagawa s'yang puta ng fiance n'ya. 

"Pagod ka na?" malambing na tanong nito. 

"Isa pa?" 

Ngumisi si Chanyeol bago nito tinulungang itagilid si Baekhyun at pumwesto ulit sa likod nito. 

Isinabit nito ang isang hita ni Baekhyun sa braso n'yang namumutok sa muscles kaka-work out n'ya. Kahit saang anggulo mo tignan si Chanyeol, sobrang sarap talaga. Dumaan man ang ilang taon, s'ya pa rin ang nagiisang baby borta ni Baekhyun. 

Madaling naipasok muli ni Chanyeol ang tite sa butas ni Baekhyun, basang basa na kasi ito. 

"I can't wait til you start lactating, I want to taste your milk, baby. Hindi pwedeng si Nugget lang makakatikim non!" 

"Aagawan mo pa talaga anak mo?" 

"Ako naman ang OG baby mo eh, right?"

"Of course." 

Mariing hinalikan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at naramdaman na n'ya ulit ang mabilis nitong pag-kantot sa kanya. 

"Ah! Ang sarap mo talaga." he said against the kiss. "Sobrang ganda mo lalo pag buntis ka, parang gusto ko na lang laging buntisin ka." 

Hindi makapag-salita sa sarap si Baekhyun. They never tried this position before at iba ang sarap ng pagtama ng tite ni Chanyeol sa prostate n'ya. 

"Gusto mo yon, mahal? Bubuntisin kita ng bubuntisin para hindi ka na makawala sa akin. Akin ka na lang. Hindi ka na maagaw sa'kin ng iba, I'll fucking marry you and fuck you every single day." 

"Ugh! Don't stop, baby! Bilisan mo pa, malapit na uli ako!" 

"Lalabasan ka na naman, ha? Sarap na sarap ka sa tite ko, ano? Ang tagal kitang hindi na-kantot. Akala mo titigil ako sa dalawang round lang?" 

"Shit, I wish you'd see this. Kain na kain ng butas mo ang tite ko, kahit anong laki ko, kayang kaya ng butas mo." Chanyeol watches habang inaabuso ng tite n'ya ang butas ni Baekhyun. 

Nag-iwan ng mapupulang marka ang mga halik n'ya sa leeg ni Baekhyun pababa sa balikat at dibdib nito. 

Hindi rin nagtagal, nilabasan ulit si Baekhyun sa tyan n'ya. 

Namumungay ang mga mata nito, pagod na pagod sa sarap na inabot. 

"Taste me, Mahal." he scoops his cum with his fingers bago isinubo kay Chanyeol na walang tigil sa pag-bayo. 

He laps on it like a hungry man. 

In no time at all, nilabasan si Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun. Mainit ang bawat sirit ng tamod nito na pinupuno ang butas ni Baekhyun. 

If he isn't pregnant already, malamang, sa dami ng tamod na pinutok ni Chanyeol, mabubuntis talaga s'ya. 

They let a few minutes pass, pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga. 

Chanyeol then breaks the comfortable silence at sinabing, "Paglabas ni Nugget, I am going to marry the fuck out of you. I won't let you go, Baekhyun. Sa sobrang ganda at sa sobrang sarap mo, if I don't marry you yet, someone else sure will."


End file.
